Twice the Change
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: Everything seemed normal. But the next day Benny finds Ethan... different? it's not really Ethan, and it's not the work of grandma weir's camera. What could it be? Not slash!
1. Not My Best Friend

**I'm back with another story. YAY! Anyway, this story won't be long. I don't have many ideas, but I'm dying to write this one for a reason.**

**Warning: There **_**might**_** be some bad words in future chapters. **_**Might**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire whatsoever.**

**So, I ****hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Benny's POV:**

When Monday came, everything was normal. Ethan and I organize a movie day in his house every Monday, so we both get excited at night. I saw Ethan approaching to me with his regular smile.

"Hey, Benny," He said. I greeted back. "So, what movie are we seeing tonight?"

"I have no idea. I'll just grab some CDs and see what we'll watch," I answered.

"Sounds like what you say every day," Ethan said. Ethan looked behind me with a nervous smile. My guess was Sarah was there. "H-h-hey Sarah."

"Hey guys. What are you planning to do today?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing. Just the regular movie night we have every Monday." I opened my locker to get some books.

"After Jane sleeps, can I come?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, sure. You are always welcome to watch a movie with us," Ethan replied.

After Sarah left, Ethan sighed and leaned on his locker with a smile.

"Ask her out already," I said.

"No. I'm too nervous." He shook his head.

"You _will _ask her out. Not necessarily today," I said.

"I'll give it a shot, but maybe tomorrow," Ethan said.

"Fine with me." I closed my locker and went to class.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. At night, we picked a movie; one that probably Sarah doesn't like. I sat down on the ground, and Ethan and Sarah were sitting on the couch really close to each other. About the half of the movie, Sarah slept. Her head was resting on Ethan's shoulder, and Ethan was smiling. When the movie ended, Sarah woke up when Ethan's parents came. Man, he should've asked her out.

The next day was kind of shocking. I was beside my locker checking out some cool spells grandma said I could do, when I noticed a figure coming my way. I didn't lift my eyes up, but I could notice that it was a jock. But when I lifted my eyes, I was shocked that it was Ethan. When he came closer to me, I just kept staring at him.

"Stop staring. It's annoying," Ethan said.

"You… you… you look different. More muscular. What happened?" I asked.

"I joined the soccer team… for the ladies." Ethan's face formed a smile when three girls passed us.

My jaw dropped. "Something's wrong. Yesterday you were afraid of asking Sarah out, but today you're just hitting on girls?"

"Come on Benny. Being popular is better than being a geek. I know you want to be popular, so join the soccer team. It's better than chess club," Ethan said.

"First of all, we stink at sports and you know that. Second, you said that you hated jocks. Third of all and finally, you love chess," I pointed out.

"That's in the past, B-"

That was two days ago!" I yelled, but not too loud.

"Who cares?" Ethan shook his head.

"You are not my best friend. You're not Ethan, are you?" I asked. Something was so weird about him. How come he changed so fast? He couldn't be him. He shook his head. "So, are you his evil twin?"

"Evil and cool." Ethan – or as I like to call him now, evil Ethan – went off to Sarah.

**Sarah's POV:**

I was talking to Erica. But she got really distracted and she looked behind me with a smile and wide eyes. "Looks like your pet nerd got more… handsome and better," She said.

I looked behind me and couldn't believe how Ethan was. He was wearing his regular graphic tee shirt but with the school's sport jacket. When he reached us, he had a flirty smile.

"Ethan? What happened to you? You look-"

"Hotter," Erica cut me off. That wasn't the word I was looking for.

"Erica!" I said.

"What? It's true." Erica crossed her arms.

"Thanks Erica." Ethan winked at her. She giggled.

In respond, I rolled my eyes at them. Seriously, what happened to him? Geeks and jocks are the total opposite. He was acting just like evil Benny. The difference was that evil Benny was wearing a leather jacket and Ethan was wearing a sport jacket. But this just got me really confused. He changed in less than a day. That has to be a record or something. His chess club members themselves were passing by with wide opened eyes. This was just unbelievable.

"So Sarah, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me." He said. Would he really expect me to go out with him? I, myself, hated jocks.

"Sorry, I don't go out with jocks. Besides, I like the old Ethan better than the new one. My message to you: get lost." I turned around.

"Ouch, babe. That wasn't very nice," He said,

I turned around to look at him. "Yeah. Like I _wanted_ to be nice. Sorry, but I prefer geeky Ethan."

"The new Ethan is better. That Ethan was just in the past. It's time for the new me," He said. Even though the new Ethan is hot and handsome, I already miss the old one. That one that gets nervous when I walk by. That one that stutters every time he talks to me. The one that's sweet from the outside and inside. The one that blames himself for me turning into a full vampire, not the one hitting on me.

"Sorry. It's not going to happen." I turned around once again and Erica was lost in her own dreams.

"What about you Erica?" He asked her.

I shook my head slowly, mouthing the word _no_. Why I didn't want her to go out with him? Something was wrong with him, and I need to find out what.

Erica ignored me and smiled at Ethan. "I'd love to."

"Great. Tomorrow night. At seven. Be ready. I know somewhere you'd _love _to go." He left and I looked at Erica with questioning eyes.

"Why'd you want to go out with him?" I asked her.

"Because you said no. And… he's no longer a geek, I like it." Erica flashed her fangs out.

"Put those away," I said. "Something's really odd about him." I looked at him as he was walking to him class.

"I know. That's why I'm going out with him," Erica said. She put away her fangs and grabbed a few books. "I have to go to class. See you later."

**So, here's my chapter. I hope I get some reviews. Got any suggestions? Ideas? Anything? I'll accept it. Flames are accepted too… kidding. They're not, but please review. It encourages me.**


	2. Who He Really is

**Thanks for jujuatom, ladyredd101 and CommentsGalore7777 for all your support. Read their stories. I would also thank the reviewers: MyBabysittersAVampireaholic and Dark..x. Well, enjoy the rest of this.**

**Benny's POV:**

At night, I went to the Morgan's house. I knew that by then, Ethan and Jane's parents would be gone. I rang the door bell. In a matter of seconds, I saw the door open and Sarah standing in front of it.

"Hey Sarah," I said.

"Hey Benny. Come in," Sarah said. I entered. "Do you want Ethan? Because I think you've seen what happened in school."

_Especially since his locker is beside me,_ I thought.

"About that, I need to talk to you and Jane," I said.

Sarah closed the door. "Okay."

She led me to where Jane was, who was watching TV. It also looked like she was playing with dolls because there were some on the ground.

"Hey Benny," Jane said.

I waved at her. "Jane, I need to talk to you and Sarah about something."

Jane closed the TV and looked at me. "Sure. What is it?"

"It's about your brother," I said. Jane's mouth started to form an _O_ then a sigh came out of her mouth.

"What do you notice about him?" I asked curiously.

"He's been really mean to me since today. He's never been this mean. He sometimes blackmails me. He doesn't let me enter his room." She looked down at her feet.

It sounded like he was hiding something in there. I just let that thought slide. I looked at Sarah, waiting for her to tell me what she had seen.

"Well, he was trying to ask me out. When I said no, he asked Erica out. What's wrong with him?" She said.

He asked Erica out? He didn't actually cross the line yet, but when that demon does, he's gonna get it.

"Guys, how can I tell you this?" I said. "That's not even Ethan."

"What?" They both said in unison.

"That's he's evil twin," I said. Sarah and I were still standing up.

"Evil twin? Again? Really?" Sarah asked. I nodded.

"I knew my brother wouldn't do anything to me," Jane said. "But evil Ethan's acting like such a…" She tried to find the right words.

"Bitch?" I suggested. Sarah hit me on the head.

I rubbed my head. "OUCH!"

"Don't swear in front of Jane!" Sarah whispered.

"Yeah. That's the exact word," Jane said.

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Jane! Since when did you learn swearing?"

Jane smirked.

"Guys, we're getting off topic," I said. "Anyway, it couldn't possibly be grandma's camera since it's been in her room until today without any sign of someone touching it. We have to find out the cause of this and what does he want."

"Are you guys talking about me?" I heard evil Ethan's voice.

I looked around to see him standing beside the stairs with a smirk. He was wearing his usual every day look. I squinted my hatred-filled eyes.

"I just have a question for you," I said crossing my hands. Evil Ethan raised both of his eyebrows. "What did you do to the real Ethan?"

"Like I'd ever tell you," Silence. "I'll just say that he's in somewhere easy to find." He said. "Well, I'll just go upstairs."

~~Next Day~~

I was standing beside my locker thinking about where Ethan would be. His evil twin said we would find him somewhere easy. But before I could think of the possible places, evil Ethan showed up with another jock, Mark Gurvey. He was gigantic, he had muscles, his eyes were black - yes black not dark brown or anything else - brown skin color, but he wasn't black. He also had a brown hair. They were talking about football.

When Mark left, I saw Erica coming towards us. I was guessing she was there for Ethan.

She waved at Ethan. "So, where are you gonna take me tonight?" She asked. So, they haven't went on their date yet.

"Let it be surprise," Ethan answered.

"Okay. Whatever." She leaned in and kissed him then walked away.

"What? Are you jealous?" He smirked.

Okay, that was it. He crossed the line. It was time to destroy him.


	3. Finding Ethan

**So, I don't know if I may have mentioned this but this story is going to be real short. REALLY short.**** I don't want it to be so short, but I didn't have any ideas. It you have any, just leave me a review telling me an idea.**

**Sarah's POV:**

Finding out about evil Ethan made me really worried. What could've happened to the real one? Where is he? His evil twin was just a jerk. The real questions were: Who sent him here? Why was he sent here? It was obvious that he wasn't sent here by accident, but someone did it for a reason. I had a feeling it was one of those jocks he hung out with. Those people couldn't be trusted.

Ethan's evil twin walked towards me with another flirty smile. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I spun around and he was standing there, trying to charm me.

"So Sarah, what was the real reason for your rejection?" He asked me.

"Well, i-i-it was-" I couldn't continue talking or getting the words out. He gave me the cutest smile ever. "I don't really know."

**Benny's POV:**

I walked over to where Sarah was, who was smiling dreamily. I tapped her on her shoulder to get her out of her trance. She shook her head and smiled at me.

"Hey, Benny," She said.

"Hey, Sarah," I started. "Listen, we have to find the real Ethan today."

"Today? I can't. I, um, need to, uh, attend the feast Dad is preparing," Sarah lied. It was an obvious lie.

"Mhmm. What's the real reason?" I said.

"I just can't, okay?" She closed her locker. "Tomorrow night, maybe?"

"Okay. Whatever you say. Just don't delay it again," I said.

**The Next Day, at Night – Ethan's house**

Irang the door bell and Jane answered. She was smiling as if she was more than happy to see me.

"Hi Benny! I'm so glad you came to take Sarah and find Ethan," I stepped in. "Please don't leave me alone with his evil twin. He scares me." she whispered the last part.

"I won't leave you alone, but I can't bring you with us. I may call my grandma," I said. "Where's Sarah?"

Jane pointed at the kitchen. I walked there to see Sarah with a phone in her hand and a giggle coming out of her mouth.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"She's been texting this guy, and I don't know who he is," She said.

The real Ethan would be crushed if he found out, but nothing could hurt him if he didn't know.

"Sarah?" I tried to get her attention.

"Uh, yeah?" she said in a clueless tone.

"What the heck are you waiting for? We have to go," I said.

"Wait. Just hold on," She giggled a bit then looked at me. "Sorry. He's just too awesome and hot."

"Who?" I asked.

"Ethan's evil twin. Duh!" She said.

"What!" Jane and I screamed with shock. He must've put a trance on her somehow to distract me or something.

"Sarah, you need to snap out of this. You're under his charm." I shook her.

"All I know is that he's charming, hot, handsome and awesome," she said, looking blankly at nothing.

"Sarah, please," I said.

"We're spell casters. Why don't we do something to snap her out of this?" Jane suggested.

"I don't think it'd work that way," I shook my head. Then an idea struck my head. Maybe I can get her to think about something else. Something she really likes. Maybe someone. I read that from my spell book when Grandma said that I could use it –but just in case I had to. Not to make people slaves. "Sarah, think about the real Ethan. How can you best describe him?"

Sarah smiled. "He's sweet, loving, shy," She giggled. "Geeky but in a positive way and also the best guy I've ever seen." She looked at me. "What did I just say?" She started hitting her head.

"No 'Thank you for snapping me out of this trance'?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh, sorry. Don't we have to go? Like now?" She pushed me towards the exit of the kitchen.

I stopped. "Before we do that, didn't you ever wonder what's going in Ethan's room?" I made my way upstairs.

"Benny, come back!" she yelled but not really loud. Her phone started making noises. She ignored it.

"Too late," I said quietly. She was a vampire, so she did hear me.

I stood in front of Ethan's door and felt a breeze behind me followed by footsteps. I looked behind me, seeing Jane and Sarah standing behind me.

I put my ears on the door so I could hear, and Jane did the same. Sarah was lucky because she didn't have to.

"Did you think that they would care about a stupid bastard like you?" I heard Ethan with a cold voice.

"They're my friends. They _will _help me," I heard his voice again but it was gentle and warmer that time.

"Then where are they? Tick tock, tick tock. I'm waiting," Silence. "See? Nothing. If they really did care about a geek like you, then they would've helped you two days ago."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to replace you. I'm here to get rid of you. But first, I want to have a little fun with you."

"Please. I don't want any more torture. Just kill me already."

A laugh came out of the cold hearted Ethan. "I'm gonna go on a date with your blonde friend-"

"Her name is Erica and she isn't _my _friend, she's Sarah friend."

"Who cares? I'm gonna go now, so-"

I removed my ear from the door and stood up before I could hear any more junk coming out of the jerk's mouth.

"Let's go," I whispered.

We tiptoed our way downstairs. I had to hide so evil Ethan wouldn't see me. Footsteps were heard, and the evil twin was soon yelling, "I'm going out. Jane, don't go to my room! I'm serious."

When I heard the engine of the car, I walked over to Sarah and Jane.

"He's in there. Ethan's in there, and we've been so clueless the whole time. We have to save him before… you know," I said, rushing upstairs with the two following behind me.

I stood in front of the door again. "Ethan, buddy, are you there?" I asked.

Humming came out of his mouth and tapping of a table or a chair was heard.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Let me try," Sarah said.

"Wait. We don't want to break the door with your super strength. I'll try a spell," I said.

"Like that's a good idea," Sarah said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and opened my spell book. I found the spell that opens anything even things that are locked. "Reserare ostium, aperire lata," I casted the spell.

The door flung open, and the two girls stared in amazement. "Nice. It worked," Sarah said.

Nothing was seen after the door was open; nothing obvious in front of me anyway. But Sarah seemed happy and ran inside and to the right of the room screaming "ETHAN!"

I stepped in with Jane and looked to our right, seeing Ethan tied up with Sarah was hugging him. I dropped my spell book from the happiness of seeing my best friend.

"Would you stop hugging me and start untying me?" Ethan hissed.

"Wow. Someone's cranky," I said.

Sarah untied him and he stood up. "Well, sorry that I haven't eaten for three days nor drank anything," he said.

Jane went to hug him. "I missed you so much, even if it's been two or three days."

Ethan hugged her back.

I was still standing beside the door, arms crossed. "We heard what your evil twin said about replacing you earlier," I said.

Ethan released Jane, and I stepped inside. "When did you find out I was here?" he asked, ignoring what I said earlier.

"Just now," I simply answered.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" We heard Ethan's evil twin say with maliciousness in his voice. I turned around to see him standing beside the door with a smirk.

"I told you they'd come," Ethan said.

Evil Ethan laughed. He picked up the spell book that I dropped.

"What are you going to do with that? You're not even a spell caster," I said.

His smirk grew wider. "Or am I?" Suddenly, he closed the door with a flash.

I had a confused look on my face. _What's that gonna do? _I thought. I went to open the door and nothing was wrong. It wasn't locked or anything. But when I stuck my head out, I didn't see the hallway. Instead I was looking at Ethan's room again, my head sticking out of the bathroom door. Ethan, Sarah, and Jane jumped from their places when they saw my head. I closed the door because I knew we would be trapped here anyway. **(You can recognize this spell from WOWP.)**

"Of course. The outdoors in spell." I sighed then sat down on Ethan's bed.

The weird part was that he used a spell, and he wasn't a spell caster. That was weird.

"Great. Just great. This is all I needed," Ethan said sarcastically. "Now Mr. Spell caster, how are you gonna get us out?"

"I don't know. I don't have my spell book," I said.

"It's because you dropped it on the floor, you douche bag," he hissed.

"Jeez Ethan, calm down. I've never heard you curse," I said. I was kind of freaked out by him because he was scary when he was angry. Extremely scary.

"Sorry. I'm just in such a bad mood." He sat beside me and buried his head in him hands.

There were a few minutes of silence. I decided to break the silence by asking Sarah a question. "So Sarah, did you mean what you said about Ethan earlier?"

"What did she say?" Ethan raised his eyebrows.

"_Pfft_. I didn't say anything." She covered my mouth before I could speak.

When she removed her hands. I had my chance to speak. "She said that you're kind and sweet and the best guy she's ever seen," I said imitating her voice.

"Well, I was under his evil twin's influence. Besides, they both look the same, so it didn't make much of a difference." She crossed her arms.

_Ouch, _I thought

A few awkward minutes passed in silence.

Oh, stupid me. I didn't think very well. "Hey guys, I think I remember a spell that can undo other ones!"

"Why didn't you say that earlier, you doofus?" Sarah asked.

"I needed some time to think and remember," I whined.

"Trust me, he never thinks," Jane commented.

I gave Jane a look but ignored the comment.

"Converterent incantatores," I casted the spell.

Jane went to open the door. "Finally, we're free!"

The girls went outside, and Ethan and I were left behind.

"We'll catch him. Don't worry." I walked away, leaving him alone.

**Next chapter is the last chapter. And yes! 1,891 words! I hope you **_**will **_**enjoy the last chapter.**


	4. A Way to Capture a Jerk

**Last chapter, guys! I would just like to thank the beta-reader mysterywriter****2418, jujuatom, CommentsGallore7777, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic and a special shout out to my friends from school latoof-sa and bluexstar3. Please read my story "Expect the Unexpected". I promise you that it's not lame. Enjoy!**

**Benny's POV:**

Ethan and I walked to school together. I wanted to step inside but Ethan stopped. I was sensing that he was worried about what would happen in school if his evil twin was there. I stepped back until I reached him.

"Ethan, come on." I motioned him to step into school.

He was still in his place, looking at me. "He's still in there. If people see two of me, they're gonna start asking some questions. And remember, we both share the same locker," He said very nervously.

"We're gonna catch him and get rid of him. Why are you so worried?" I questioned. "And if you ever see him, just turn around, and don't stay in the same room as him. I promise you that we'll get rid of him as soon as we have the chance."

He sighed. "Fine,"

I smiled as we entered school. We were actually kind of early for school because we knew that the soccer team had a before-school practice session. Why would they stay up so early? There were some chess club members in school and a few students, so there weren't many students. Some jocks were coming out of the soccer field sweating. Some were even shirtless.

Sarah and Erica approached us.

"Hi Benny, Hey..." Erica stared at Ethan as she crossed her arms. "Well, you got him back."

"You knew about that?" Sarah asked her.

"His evil twin told me yesterday," Erica said. Her hand started forming into a fist. "Oh, I just hate his guts. I just want to…"

"Easy Erica." I put my hands on her shoulders.

After a few seconds, her hand was no longer a fist, which was a sign of her calming down. I removed my hand from her shoulders.

"Where is he, anyway?" She asked looking around.

"I have no idea," Ethan replied. "Those jocks are coming out of the soccer field. He should appear any minute."

"We will NOT check if he's in there. Jocks will start teasing us and shoving us inside lockers," I complained.

"Like that?" Erica pointed behind us.

We turned around to see one of our chess club members get shoved inside a locker. The jocks walked away, laughing as he sighed. We turned around to see the two vampires.

"Kinda like that," I said nodding.

"Anyway, we have to find him. Erica, you go search there," She pointed at the soccer field. "I'll go there," She pointed behind her. "And you two go search for him that way." She pointed behind us.

"Wait, why should _I_ help?" Erica crossed her arms in questioning.

"Because," Sarah started, putting her hand on Erica's shoulder. "If you do, you get to get rid of him. Don't you want to get revenge for what he did to you? Well, whatever that thing that he did to you," She spoke softly.

"Well, if you put it that way, then okay," Erica smiled. "But don't get used to me helping you. It won't be repeated a lot."

"Fine by me," I said.

Erica flashed out.

**Sarah's POV:**

I flashed away, knowing who exactly to look for; Mark Gurvey. I had a feeling that he did that. I knew he was a spell master. Not a caster, but a master. I've always had my suspicions. I ran with super speed until I found him. I walked over to him with an angry look on my face. I tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned around and looked at me. There was absolutely no expression on his face whatsoever. "Hey Sare."

"Don't call me that," I said. "Did _you _do it?"

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"Oh, don't act so clueless. I know you're a spell master," I said, pinning him against his locker.

"And I know you're a vampire," He smiled."It's pretty obvious. Being Jesse's ex, wearing sunglasses when stepping outside. I'm not dumb like the others."

"I don't care if you know that or not, I just want a reply to my last question." I pushed him harder against his locker.

"Okay, okay. I did it. But I did it for a reason." He smirked.

I released him. "I know you're a jock and all, but why Ethan? Why him? Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Revenge," He simply answered.

"Revenge?" I asked.

Ethan and Benny's voices were heard and were soon walking behind me. Ethan froze in his place when his eyes fell on Mark.

"Hey nerd. Remember me? From first grade?" He crossed his arms.

"M-M-Mark. Did y-you do that?" He asked him.

Mark nodded.

"Guys, will someone explain this to me what's going on?" I said.

"Well, we two were best friends when we were in kindergarten," Mark began. "I was a geek by then too. Everything was going well. Well that's up until we reached second grade. That's when things started to fall apart."

"What happened?" I asked.

"What didn't happen?" He shook his head. "Benny was new to our school. Ethan started hanging out with him. After only a week, Ethan left me. We were _best _friends. He ruined everything," He pointed at Benny. "I thought I might another copy of Ethan so I can get rid of him and have the new one all to myself."

I looked at Ethan and he was looking down at his feet. He shook his head and looked at Mark. "Everyone has a reason including me. I mean you were my best friend, but Benny showed more care as a friend. He makes a better spell caster than you, even if he is still in training. I think the best decision was leaving you. No friend would've wanted to kill me or get rid of me just for selfish reasons," Ethan said. He seemed so confident when talking to Mark. I've never seen him talking to a jock like that.

"You _will _get rid of the evil twin, you jerk!" I said, almost shouting.

"Yeah. Like I'd ever do that." He laughed.

I pinned him against his locker again. I looked into his eyes as mine got yellow, trying to persuade him. "You _will_ get rid of that evil twin." I released him again.

"You're gonna have to do more than that to trick me." Mark laughed.

We heard a familiar voice, cursing and grunting. Erica. We looked left and right, including Mark. I knew where the sound came from. I looked at Mark one more time.

"Go to hell, jerk. Just go to hell." I took both boys' hands and flashed them to where Erica's voice was heard by me.

It was beside Ethan and Benny's locker. She was yelling at Ethan's evil twin.

"And this is for acting like a jerk yesterday." She kicked him on his legs.

"Gosh, Erica." He fell down on the ground, touching the parts that were – or seemed – sore.

Erica took him by the shoulder and made him stand up. She bared her fangs at him and hissed. She bit him in the neck and he suddenly disappeared.

"Man, I thought that I would've had my snack this morning without a lot of effort," She sighed.

"Wow, Erica," I said smiling.

"She must be an expert at destroying evil twins," Ethan said.

Benny laughed.

"Say anything else about me, and you'll be my first snack today," Erica threatened.

"Erica, don't say that to him," I defended him.

"Ooh! You like him," She teased.

"I do not!" I refused to say a thing.

"Face it, Sarah. Just look into my eyes and say that you think of him as just a friend." Benny stood in front of me.

I looked at Ethan and he was blushing. I prevented myself from giggling and looked at Benny. "Fine," I looked into his eyes. It would've not worked anyway. "I only think of Ethan as a friend. Happy? I said it?"

"I should've known it wouldn't work," He muttered to himself.

We all laughed at him.

**So, did you like the ending? Leave a review. Don't forget to read "Expect the Unexpected" for jujuatom and I. :)**


End file.
